Beautiful Stranger
by Crazy Blood
Summary: Shadow wants to play a game with Xack. She kidnaps his girlfriend and makes him play for her life. Turns out she isn't real;) Disclaimer and full description inside.


_**A/N: No need To read full discription!**_

_I recently just bought the Sinners edition of The Devil's Carnival! I was already a huge fan of Repo! the Genetic Opera in the first place and a friend of mine who was also a big fan showed TDC! I fell in love! Music and the Characters. Might I say Terrance and Darren are amazing directors! This is just a short little thing to my newest character Shadow. After listening to: The Dog and Her Reflection (Favorite song in the album) It sort of inspired me. Now I was working at a few haunted houses this year. I had the biggest fear of clowns. My friend "Jeepers" made me get over it. -.- He helped me make a clown Character. When working I would always jump out of the little hiding places. The Shadow's. Thus the name Shadow. The song inspired how she talks. Language not voice. She's got a little bit of Wick's attitude as well. The childish mischief. That was just a little explanation of Shadow. _

_**I own nothing of Devil's Carnival They all belong To Darren Lynn Bousman and Terrance Zdunich! Shadow is mine however. The other Clown Jeeper's does not belong to me either.**_

Third Person P.O.V.

Shadow watched the young man walk. He stopped to look at a tree. A peculiar look crossed his face. She stepped from behind the wheel. Shadow had been waiting for the young man for a while now. His name was Xack. She had taken his girlfriend and wanted to make him play for her life. Something she liked to do for a sick kick every once in a while. She laughed catching Xack's attention. She stepped out of her hiding place giggling madly. As soon as he got ten feet from her she stopped.

"So you were able to follow my little clues. I'm impressed from what I observed you weren't very bright." She smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Xack asked his breath short.

Shadow took a deep bow. "I am Shadow. You are Xack." She stood up straight. "Yes I know who you are. There wouldn't be a point to these little clue's if I didn't." Shadow bowed once more but offered him to take her hand.

He hesitated but did take it. She giggled again and took him to a chair. Her eyes darkened, and her voice went scratchy.

"Sit!" He did a little taken aback. "Reckless creatures always one another find Stealing features, each a diamond to be mined. There are facets to stake And crooks in our neck, we're like moths to a flame Get ready and set Now tarry no longer, let's burn one another  
We're one and we're twain, now," She smiled evily. She revealed a large object with a curtain over it. She pulled the curtain and underneath was Dawn Chamberline. Xack stood abruptly and shouted.

"Why do you have her!" He tried lunging forward but Shadow picked up her machete and aimed it his throat. Dawn made a muffled noise, her mouth was covered by duct tape.

"Let's play a game!" Shadow continued. "Hello, hello, hello beautiful stranger!" He voice softened slightly. "How familiar the danger? Slipping into the shadows." She motioned how dark it was around.

"Something doesn't seem right." Xack pointed out. An off feeling coming to him. Shadow smirked.

"Tis true, tis true, tis true, celebrities always do us and our shadows too. Us and our shadows." She went to a nearby table and pulled off the curtain. She raised her hand and then motioned at Dawn. "High stakes, Three shakes, no brakes! Triple the wager!" She handed Xack three knives. Nodding and smiling enthusiastically. "Three clicks in the chamber, three chances to claim her!" She motioned towards Dawn. Dawn started panicking more."

"And if I miss?" Xack asked. The feeling he had before getting stronger and stronger?

"And by the book, by hook, by rook, shadow takes all, my pet" She petted his hair and then grabbed it pulling him closer to her. She let go after.  
"My, you're a strange duet," She laughed ever so slightly while looking somewhere to the side of her. Shadow takes all." She bowed yet again.

"Something doesn't seem right." Shadow smirked again at the boy's observation. 'Not as dumb as I thought.' She thought.

"Come in creatures, slither front and slither back double dealers, double up for their attack. I could say that I'm hurt But it wouldn't be true the knife in my back." She motioned to her back now facing Xack in front of the wheel. "It reminds me of you." She was now up in his face. "You're my beautiful stranger." She was now back in her old position. "The game is afoot, It's the shadow's domain, so don't pussy foot shoot!" She made a gun motioned and "Pulled the trigger."

Xack took it as his turn to "shoot". He threw the first knife it landed close to Dawn's left leg. The next one close to her head. The third and final right in the leg. Instead of panicking or bleeding she disappeared.

"Shadow takes all!" Her voice scratched again. Another clown showed up behind Xack. With long green hair and bald on the top. Wearing a lot of neon green. He picked him up by the arm and walked away with him.

The two clowns walked in merriment with their new toy.


End file.
